


Monsoon

by jameee25



Category: Eyewitness (US TV) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameee25/pseuds/jameee25
Summary: Maybe it is all about sex . Sex with a soulmate clause.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> Non-au, set duting the filming of the motel scene.
> 
> To Violet.  
> Happy birthday magical one, you are loved more than you know.
> 
> My eternal gratitude to the only one and only [ Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/profile), for being an amazing beta and a divine creature in general. Love you baby.
> 
> And to [lavishsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor%22) who held my hand and tweaked this thing with her perfect delicate accuracy. You're the absolute best.

Everything they say about it is true, Tyler thought. Filming a sex scene /is/ the least sexy thing on the planet. 

He is lying on his back, waiting for the crew to adjust James’ make up for what seems like the fifth time in the past half hour. The room is filled with cameramen, lighting people, PAs. They’d kicked Matt out earlier, but only because it was hard for them to keep a straight face when he was around. The air is stifling, and the tiny motel room feels too crowded, too noisy, too public for the scene they are about to shoot. 

“All set pretty boy-" He hears Leanne, the makeup artist, say. He sits upright, trying to get back into Philip Shea’s mindset. It wasn’t that hard, he's been practically living him for the past two months. This though, this was a little different.

“You alright?” He asks as he sees James approaching, climbing on the bed next to him. His heart gives a little flutter. Shit.

“Yeah, I’m cool,” James replies, flashing one of his gut flipping, toe curling, devastatingly gorgeous smiles, all teeth and pink tongue. Dammit, he was supposed to be used to them by now.  
Yeah, not so much.  
James reaches out to move some stray hairs from his face, and it’s so intimately familiar that Tyler has to close his eyes and remind himself that this is the time to be a professional. 

“Okay?" James cradles Tyler's face in one hand and he fights the urge to nuzzle into his palm, to let his eyes fall shut. Deep breath you fucking idiot, do your job.

The director wants to use a master shot for the motel scene — an uninterrupted sequence with no cuts . For first time since the amazing, unbelievable, life changing experience of shooting Eyewitness started Tyler’s not sure if he can do this . He gets being Philip, all too well. He can be Philip, and kiss Lukas, and film emotionally wrecking scenes that leave him shaking and weary and on edge and be okay with after a good night's sleep and some cuddles. But making out with his secret-not-so-secret boyfriend in front of the entire cast and crew for an extended period of time is something else altogether.  
It’s not that Tyler doesn’t think it’s good. The script is actually amazing. And he trusts these people, and trusts Adi. He knows this scene is really necessary. They owe it to the story, to fucking Philip and Lukas, to every gay teenager out there. But he is dancing on a fine line right now, and he’s not sure what to do to keep him hanging there. 

Maybe he just has to remind himself that this is Not James, Not James, Not James. 

"I scare you?" He remembers James asking that first time, a lifetime ago one hand over Tyler's ass, the other on his neck, and that goddamn predatory smile on his face. 

" _We_ scare me ," he said back then, a heartbeat before climbing into James’ lap and shoving his tongue in his mouth. _Make a decision_ , his mind had provided, and he did. Oh boy, he did.

And now, for the first time, this decision comes back to haunt him. 

They had the obligatory what –about- the –girls talk not long after. They talked about the ‘filming pass’ and the ‘what happens outside of state borders stays there’ before.  
Before filming this scene, before taking the ridiculous step of going bareback, before admitting that what they have has nothing to do with Philip and Lukas, nothing to do with on-set chemistry, nothing to do with character bleed. That this all-consuming hunger they both can’t seem to really satisfy, is 100 percent Tyler and James. 

Tyler thinks about their 'no apologies no regrets' policy, and he's not sorry. He wants it to be truthful, he wants it to be raw, he wants it to be real. He just doesn't want it to show all over his face while filming, is all.

The director gives them the thumbs up to keep going, and Tyler puts his Philip face on, willing his whole demeanor to be as vulnerable as possible. That won't be too hard, at least. He's out of his element here, and he knows that. He dares a look at James, Lukas now, all shaky expression and wild eyes, a whole other ball game than the sawglord who ate his own come out of Tyler's ass not three days ago, making the most obscene noises while at it. 

This is not James, not James, not James.

"Alright boys, we're set. Action!"

There are hands on him, there are hands on Philip, and Lukas surges forward to catch one full bottom lip with his teeth. Philip is just a slut for it as he is, all in, balls over tits gone for this boy he's kissing right now. It's almost easy. No pretending. 

Things go as smooth as they can until it's Philp's cue to flip them around. It's only than that Tyler realizes how quiet the room is. He can hear James’ slow, measured breaths, the click-click-click of the camera roll, his own fucking heart beats. He swallows, and reaches for the condom. That, at least, is a foreign concept for Tyler and James. 

There's a part of him that wants to laugh. He's hard, and he can feel James is too, pulsing hot and thick underneath him. He's not going to give himself a headache trying to figure out if it's James' dick underneath him or Lukas' .  
Tyler once joked about it with James, told him he thinks Lukas is bigger. "Pretend I'm Lukas than," James laughed, a dangerous glint in his eyes, right before he made him choke on it, his hard length all the way down Tyler's throat, eyes burning with tears as he tried to breathe through his nose, against the coarse hairs tickling it. It took one press of his palm against his dick for him to come that day, and it felt a lot like a bullet to the chest) .  
Instead, he slides down, down and up, and around, and he makes the noises Philip would make, and he says the things Philip would say. And it's okay.

But then James giggles. He fucking giggles, and it's not Lukas this time, that move is pure James, and Tyler isn't ready for that. 

He fists one hand in the sheets and he closes his eyes tight and arches his back and he feels like he's holding onto the threads of his sanity trying not to come, trying not to cry, trying not to fucking lose it right then and there. 

Eyes squeezed shut, he lets his mouth travel over James' neck, his chest, purposely avoiding all the sure fire spots that drive him insane. Languid lick to one solid pec, teeth as far from James' nipple as he can, even though he wants bite it, scrape it with the edge of his canine, suck it. So fucking much. A hand tightens on his ass, and he doesn't know if it's Lukas this time, but he doesn't care. Two can play this game, and he's not afraid to see and raise.  
All in.

Lukas' skin tastes surprisingly clean under his tongue, unlike the salty and a little tangy taste of James, and he likes it. 

"I love how strong you are," he told James back at that first time, while tugging at the hem of his shirt, so very eager for him. But now Tyler thinks he hates it. 

Tyler wishes he could break James, get under his skin, turn him upside down and make him see what he sees every single time they're together. It's there, he knows that, there's no way for either of them to ignore the pull, but he needs the validation. He needs to know that James is at the deep end of this, right there with him, wondering how he ever fucking lived without this and how he is going to have to live without this. Much sooner then he cares to admit. 

James' hands are holding him in place, bringing him back to the moment, and he's Philip again, the switch has flipped once more, though he's not really sure who's underneath him right now.

Check.

"Come for me, baby," he hears James murmur against him, because that would be pushing for Lukas, but he doesn't think anyone heard him. Not like they all don't suspect it anyway. 

He wants comply so bad. He wants to give in. Tyler never thought he'd be into that 'shooting by command' shit, but apparently he is. If there's something that the past few months have taught him it's that he's into a lot of things. Most of them have to do with James.

"Cut!" he hears the shout as if from a distance, and there is clapping, and yelling, and it’s the most surreal thing he’s experienced in a long time. 

Tyler rolls off James as the boom man shouts "Pax, you sly dog! I heard you," with a laugh. He glances to the side to take a look at his co-star. Co-soul, it feels like. He's smiling, the smug idiot, blush, or is it the heat high on his cheeks, and he stretches like a feline, not before running his fingers (long ,long, long fingers, that Tyler knows all too well) in Tyler's hair.

"Was it good for you, princess?" he snickers, and Tyler wants to smack him in the face. Or marry him. Probably both.

"Fuck off," Tyler huffs, but he's smiling as well, and there's a warm tug in his gut. 

Six pack and a half later, back at Tyler and James hotel , Tyler's head is smacked against the wall, phone knocked away, nose rammed sideways, cheeks smooshed, face immobile. He is caught, bound, trapped, saved by James' kiss.  
It's clumsier than their first time.  
Tongues, and mouths and hands, and bodies, shared moist and one dire need to be connected, snapped tight like a hair band, stretched thin by circumstance. 

Maybe it is about sex . Sex with a soulmate clause.

Time for the revolution, cooking the next step. This is a forever thing. And Tyler won't let it go without a fight. 

As James finally, finally, blissfully pushes into him, this oh-so-familiar stretch and burn, nothing in between them, as its always been, and whispers "Never gonna give that up, baby," right before shoving his wet tongue up his ear shell, Tyler thinks they both might be on the same page.


End file.
